A Small Piece of Potter
by MagicBananas
Summary: Harry is abused and resented by his relatives.Little does he know that he's not alone as it seems.Can Severus Snape show him that family is capable of redemption and that some relatives are worthy of indifference.Severitus,creature!Harry Slash SS/TMR LV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a temporary one-shot about Harry and Sev. I don't know if it's going to be a whole story with chapters and everything but if you guys want then I'll add some more. Totally up to you…

Severus Snape sped down the cobble stone road, pushing and shoving none too kindly though all the students and their parents buying school supplies. The short, boogie-picking firsties gaped around them as they took in the magnificence of all of Diagon Alley in its splendor, all done up for the beginning of the new year. Severus, however, was busy scowling at all of them, annoyed by their loud, shrill voices and laughter piercing the steady thrum of conversation that layered the streets like a blanket.

He made his way into the Apothecary, his scowl deepening as he saw the large form of Hagrid the groundkeeper barreling his way through the throng of imbeciles.

"'Ello Pr'fessor Snape! 'Ow are ya?"

Severus sniffed, "Just fine Hagrid, buying extra supplies. No doubt I'll loose a whole stock of supplies during the year from the miserable dunderheads that waltz into my class."

Hagrid looked awkward. So awkward, in fact, that Severus Snape showed compassion for the half-giant and asked, "What are you doing here today?"

Hagrid blinked in shock for a moment before grinning broadly, "Jus' takin' young 'arry to buy 'his supplies!" Severus scowled and nodded,

"And, seeing as you're not with him right now, I'd assume he's getting his wand?" Hagrid nodded and dismissed himself, heading slowly back to Ollivander's, stopping occasionally to talk with a few people.

Snape gently opened the door to his favorite shop and stepped inside, relishing the scent of fresh materials. The proprietor greeted him with a lazy wave and went back to reading the potions magazine he had open on the counter while Severus browsed the shelves.

He only looked up again when the shop bell rang again, announcing another customer. A small boy was entering the shop, a new wand held tightly in his right hand, as he looked around in awe. Severus watched as the boy with the black hair and glasses wearing clothes that were at least four sizes too big for him pulled in his shoulders and elbows to avoid harming the materials that cluttered the shelves.

What shocked Snape the most, however, was the shimmering of magic only an extremely powerful wizard would be able to detect. The conclusion Severus drew from this was astonishing

Harry Potter, an untrained, muggle-raised wizard, was wearing high-level glamours.

Severus managed to blend into the background as he watched the son of his arch-rival smile at the potions ingredients that would normally repulse or bore an average child, no matter their birth. This small boy seemed to revel in the cold-unwelcoming feel of the Apothecary.

Snape shook of his shock and walked over to him, sneering down into Potter's smiling face, "Aren't you supposed to be with Hagrid?" His voice was cold and mean, he knew, but the boy looked like James Potter. The loathing he felt for the eleven-year-old was inevitable.

However, the boy didn't flinch at the hate. He didn't cower or run away. Instead, even more shocking, he smiled serenely up at the bitter professor, "Yes, sir, I am. Yet, I seem to find his constant cheer and boisterous way of speaking quite trying. I found this store while listening to the mother of a boy in Madame Malkin's. I thought I'd take a look, sir."

Severus Snape nodded curtly and turned back to his previous shelf, "I am Professor Snape. I will be your Potions Master at Hogwarts. See to it that you don't…_disappoint _me." He sneered and fingered through the clearly labeled jars.

Harry smiled. The professors' brisk manor was just what he had hoped for, in a weird sort of way. He didn't actually know what he was hoping for here, seeing as this was all new to him, but Hagrid was too happy, Quirrell was to meek, and Professor Snape seemed to understand that no-nonsense was highly effective. Harry spoke up,

"I promise I won't, sir. I'm Harry."

Snape froze and turned to him, "What? No last name?" He raised a sardonic eyebrow as the boy grimaced and nodded, "Sorry sir. It's Potter. Harry Potter." The boy seemed to dislike his last name. Not that Snape could blame him though.

He shook his head and purchased his ingredients. After which he turned around to find the boy turning a jar of dragon scales curiously in circles, watching them shimmer in the light. "Mr. Potter-"he was interrupted, "Harry."

"What?" Snape snapped.

"It's Harry, sir. If you call me 'Mr. Potter' people will know who I am. I've gone through a lot of trouble trying to keep Hagrid's mouth shut about all of that, I can't have you blowing my cover just because you need to reprimand me. I apologize for being impudent."

Snape blinked, shocked, "Where, _Harry_, did you go to school? Your vocabulary is at much higher standards than any other first year I've ever met."

Harry straightened and turned his head to watch a monarch butterfly in a jar as he answered, "The only book I've been privileged enough to read during my stay with my…_relatives…_only provided me with a dictionary. It seems to have benefitted me more than those people seemed to intend." He looked back at the professor and smiled a forced smile, "I'm not worth of books, or the paper they're printed on."

With that he walked out of the store and stepped into the sunlight, a deep scowl on his young face.

A/N: Well? I want to make this a super!Harry, Severitus, HarryisSnape'sson story but I need your take on it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the delay faithful readers! My flash drive got a virus (sobs uncontrollably) and I couldn't update! I lost all my stories! Every. Single. ONE! NOOO!...alright, I've had my moment, onto the story you've all been so keen to read (I DON'T own it)BTW: I'm a little behind on the abbreviations. Someone explain the difference between a Severitus and Sevitus as well as any other ones.

Severus blinked, the boys words echoing in his skull. _"I'm not worthy of books, or the paper they're printed on." _Where did precious Potter get that ridiculous notion? Surely he meant that books were not worthy of him, or some other presumptuous thing like that. And then there were the glamour charms. Where had almost muggle-born Potter learned glamour charms? And why?

Snape scowled as he placed a disillusionment charm on himself, banishing his ingredients to his office at Hogwarts before turning and trailing after the Boy-Who-Lived.

He reached the boy just as the groundskeeper boomed, "Alright Harry, now all you need is your pet! Wha' does yer letter say?"

Harry looked down at his school list and read aloud to placate the half giant, "Students may be allowed an owl, toad, cat, or rat. Any other pets may be approved before the term begins by a member of Hogwarts staff." Hagrid smiled and Severus noticed how Harry's face softened, as one's would when gazing at a small child. An unexpected snort passed through Sev at the boy as he urged Hagrid on gently.

Sev followed them into the shop, dodging the many swooping owls and bats. A few cats hissed in his direction, no doubt Kneazles, but no people noticed the invisible Potions master, save a small eleven year old girl. Severus's initial instinct was to sneer and snap at the child but when he saw her he stopped quickly.

Her eyes were a pale and piercing blue, probing his invisible ones with nothing but curiosity. She had bleach blonde hair, obviously natural, electric blue robes, and radishes dangling from each ear. She spoke softly, still holding onto his hand, "Why are you following that boy?"

Sev was cautious, "And who, might I ask, is asking me?"

The girl smiled serenely, "Luna Lovegood. Hush, please, he's picking out his pet now." Snape blinked again, something that seemed to become a habit. "Why must I 'hush'?" Luna simply smiled again and placed a small finger on her lips. Severus stared at her. No one her age had ever been so blunt with him, or so _not_ afraid. Briefly he wondered if she was a seer. He shook his head and turned back to Harry.

The boy was bent over a glass tank, his hand reaching for something inside as he ignored the clearly labeled sign that read: "Poisonous."

Snape made to grab the dim-witted child but Luna grabbed the back of his cloak. He scowled at the blond and turned back to the Potter-brat, wondering why he even followed him in the first place.

What he saw made his jaw drop unceremoniously.

Potter was smiling happily as a rainbow and black snake wound itself around his arm, licking the boy's fingertips and electing a small giggle from the normally impassive boy.

The snake was pretty, Severus could easily admit. It was a deep black with a glimmering trail of iridescent rainbow scales from its head to its tail, the scales shining and twinkling even in the dark.

Snape brought his attention back to Potter. The boy wasn't cringing at the odd warm/cold feel of the snake's scales. He seemed rather gentle with the poisonous being, not nervous or scared as the snake continued to wind itself around the boy's arm and up to his neck, its tongue occasionally flashing out to touch skin, causing the dark haired youth to giggle again.

What was even more shocking, though, was what happened next. So shocking that the normally stoic potions master nearly looked like a drowning fish.

Harry Potter spoke Parseltounge.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stepped out into the blinding sunlight, flinching as it made contact with his eyes.( He never liked the sun, and just because he was in the Wizarding World didn't mean that was going to change. ) His eyes adjusted and he looked out upon the Alley and its inhabitants, watching the small and large families scurry around calling out to friends of lugging large nags of school supplies down the cobblestone streets. He immediately spotted Hagrid but held back until the giant spotted him, hoping to achieve some sort of silence.

As he waited he allowed his mind to wander somewhat. He thought back to the Apothecary and the stern man he had met there, Professor Severus Snape. He seemed like a smart man, much less batty than what he had picked up from older students' conversations. They seemed to think he was strict, snarky, and a 'git'. Harry had thought he was intelligent rather than bumbling, a resource that was always better to have than stupidity.

Hagrid caught up with him rather quickly, dispelling his thoughts, and they made their way into the magical pet store.

Harry stepped inside and immediately he felt a sort of warmth come over him as he headed deeper into the store, watching the cats chase the loose mice, the owls preen, as he headed deeper into the store, watching the cats chase the loose mice, the owls preen, and the toads croak rhythmically. He found the horrible messiness of the place rather soothing, quite unlike the sterile hell that he's forced to reside in.

Harry passed cages slowly, peering with leisure. He passed toads that were blue with pink spots and orange eyelashes, cats with scrunched up faces and human-like eyes, and owls that either watches him curiously or the white mice hungrily.

None of them caught his interest, however. He walked up to the shop owner and asked quietly, "Do you have any other pets in here, sir?"

The old man brightened and pointed over to the corner, warning him about expensive prices. Harry was only partly worried about that, thanks to the large mound of gold that was locked tightly away in Gringotts.

He stepped over in the secluded area and immediatly heard a quiet, whispering voice, _"Sssstupid humansss. Alwaysss tapping on the glasss! I ought to- ooh! A sssmall one! He better not tap the glasss!"_

Harry's eyes flew around for the voice. The way the voice spoke, it was snake-like, that much he knew. Immediatly his eyes snapped to the glass cages lining the walls. He scanned through them until he stopped at a slightly battered one. Inside was the most beautiful snake he had ever seen. Its black and rainbow scales enraptured him to no end, flashing as if they were stars. He stepped up cautiously, aware of the 'Poisonous' sticker on the side,

"Hello?" he whispered, almost afraid to be answered. He jumped slightly when the snake lunged at the glass, trying to scare him away, he guessed, but he didn't back away. He didn't even blink.

The snake regarded him for a moment beofre hissing, "Foolisssh boy! Doesssn't he know that I'm poisonousss?" Harry became indignant! He wasn't that stupid!

"_Hey! I take ofensssse to that! I admit! I could be sssmarter, but I'm not a fool!"_

The snake froze and twisted its head, _"You're a ssspeaker?"_ Harry shifted,

"_A ssspeaker? I'm sssory, I don't know what that isss." _

The snake rolled its eyes, _"You can ssspeak to sssnakes. Itsss not very cccommon! I've only come accrossss one other like yooou."_

Harry was intrigued, _"Who wasss it?"_ The snake regarded him for a moment before coming to a decision. Its tongue flicked out from its mouth, _"Sssseverus Sssnape."_ Harry gasped quietly, but then nodded. Snape seemed like the kind of man that would be able to talk to snakes. He shook his head slightly, vowing to look back on that later. He looked back at the snake. It was pretty, and he needed a pet. It also seemed rather nice. He proposed the offer,

"_I need a pettt, for ssschool, if you would like to ccome. It'sss up to you, of ccourssse." _He held his breath, hoping to God that the serpentine beauty wouldn't say no, and almost shouted with joy when it flicked its tongue again (Harry was sure that meant it smiled) and nodded, but he kept his mask in place. His forever look of pleasant flippancy. He did, however, allow a small smile to flicker on his face.

"You'll need to get me out, you know. Don't worry, I won't bite you." Harry nodded and slid his arm inside the tank and giggled silently as the snake made its way up his arm and around his neck. For a moment he thought about how easy it would be for it to simply bite his neck and kill him but the thought left his head abruptly as its tongue flicked across his skin, electing another laugh.

He was going to ask the snake what to call it when a firm hand grasped his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who is reviewing. I know that sometimes when you're reading a story you absolutely hate it when people do this but I want to thank you all. My confidence in my stories isn't very high and no matter what type of criticism, constructive or mean, as well as whatever you feel I'm doing right, is greatly appreciated.

Severus Snape wasn't a flippant man. He wasn't random, or expressive, or…smile-y…yeah…He was closed, withdrawn, and personal. Whenever he did show emotion it was only to those he trusted or when that person he cared about was in danger. What made him grab the boy then? He didn't know, and he didn't think he would ever.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing? Don't you know how to read? The tank says Poisonous! Not 'Oh, pick me up, I won't _kill_ you!' Honestly!"

He looked over the boy quickly, assessing him, making sure he was fine. What he saw was shocking, once again, enough to make him cringe.

Harry had shut down emotionally; Sev could see it in his face. The blank mask the boy wore was specifically designed to blend in to his surroundings and not give anything away. Severus knew this because it was the mask he used to wear, when he was still in school.

"I…I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to yell. Please put the snake back before you get…before someone sees."

Severus changed his sentence at the last minute, finally realizing how stupid it would be of him to assume that the snake would bite a Parseltounge. He watched the boy as he relaxed slightly at his apology but still remained tense and blank. Sev sighed and nodded to the snake,

_"I'm sorry serpent. I did not think." _The snake nodded slowly, still wary of the Professor and his sharp tongue, before looking back at the boy,

_"This youngling is my master now. I would appreciate it if you didn't cause this reaction in him again."_

Severus just nodded. He watched as the snake tightened slightly around the boy's neck, comforting the small eleven-year-old. He sighed slightly as the boy twitched and the right corner of his mouth ascended slightly, barely enough to be noticed. Harry finally broke free of his impassive moment and walked to the front of the shop.

Severus watched the boy closely for any signs of distress. His eyes widened as Harry walked up to the counter and set his mask in place, a soft look, a well placed grin. He looked like a normal eleven year old…_except for those damn glamours_, Severus thought. He'd have to get to those.

"Sir, I'd like to buy this snake."

The shop keeper looked up and his eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. Severus snorted silently. He had to admit, the situation was a little unnerving. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, buying an extremely rare, even more poisonous snake, which he was conveniently holding as if it were a long, legless puppy. Again, Severus snorted.

"It is kind of odd, that's true."

The snarky potions master jumped a bit, "Ms. Lovegood, what are you doing? Haven't you found what you're looking for?" The girl just smiled up at him, "Of course I have, Professor. That doesn't mean you have though. I just stayed to tell you something." She stopped and stayed silent. So long, in fact, that Severus had to sigh, frustrated, and demand answers.

Luna Lovegood smiled up at him, "Harry was brought here by Hagrid. I found that odd. I followed him. Harry isn't normal, obviously. When he speaks people listen, even people who hate him, such as Lucius Malfoy. When he asks for something people rush to help him…"

Here Snape opened him mouth to sneer insults concerning the boys father but was interrupted by Luna again, "He hates it. Every second of the horrible attention he feels he doesn't deserve. It's maddening to him. Every time he gets waited on, every time he's fawned over, every time an adoring glance is cast his way he encloses himself within his mind. He withdraws. You may sneer, you may compare him to his father, you may even blame his mother's death on the boy, but everything bad you may say about him is an absolute lie."

What the _hell?_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've forgotten a couple things in my previous chapter; this world isn't mine, sort of, and never will be, this is NOT A SLASH, I made a mistake on the whole 'Severitus' thing. I'd like to thank Elfwyn for their advice on the difference between Severitus and Sevitus. I didn't know what it was and any advice anyone can give is greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone else as well especially **loretta537, cara-tanaka, Lonecannan, MarthaRRLeBlanc, soratanaka, hpbrat2, Gika Black, Sheiky81, Airiny (), yukikiralacus, and EndlesslySnape.** _Special thanks to __**MarthaRRLeBlanc**__ for the support and taking the time to ask me questions and send me messages. Love u all._ (I'll only do this every now and then so don't think I'm wasting your time). Oh! And this isn't a LL/SS either! Ewie!

Chapter 5:

_What the _hell?

Severus Snape was thoroughly shocked. The girl wasn't a seer, he could tell that now. She was just extremely, unordinary, perceptive. And her insight was extremely valuable. But it was also unnerving.

The sheer, undiluted gravity in which she said those words was breathtaking. It was appalling at how easily the small child made him feel so anxious.

He looked down again to find her gone. He blinked at the spot she had inhabited before turning his attention to the boy in question.

Harry was waiting patiently for the shop-keeper to issue him change while stroking the serpent's head gently. Severus noticed the keeper giving the harmless (maybe) boy frightened glances and he scowled.

Just because the boy has a snake doesn't mean he's dangerous. _Honestly._ Snape moved forward and stepped loudly behind Potter, showing him that he was there rather than giving him another fright. His familiar nodded discreetly to him and Sev placed a gentle hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"After you're done with this, what else do you need to purchase?"

Harry glanced at him in shock before the mask of innocence was replaced, "Books, potions supplies, and…other things." He looked away from both the snake and Severus.

Snape frowned, "Do you need any help then?" He almost gaped at himself in shock. He was offering the Potter boy _help?_ Harry obviously felt the same way. "Sir, it might be more tedious than you imagine. I don't plan on being quick with the supplies I still need to gather."

Sev glanced sharply at the boy. He doesn't plan on being quick? Potions, Books, and…other items…He was definitely going with the boy. "I'll go with you Harry. I'll be outside." He turned austerely to leave, but then looked back briefly, "Don't buy a cage, she won't enjoy it." Then he left and sat down outside, waiting for the child of his enemy who seemed too much like himself for his own good.

A/N: I know, short chapter, but the next one is when they go shopping and Harry drops a few hints about his home life (sobs). REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Btw: Hagrid had been given the day off of Harry-sitting. Forgot to add that…

Chapter 6:

Harry purchased the snake, a she, apparently, but nothing else after being reassured that she didn't need anything, that she'd catch her own food. Nodding in agreement Harry grabbed his change and, ignoring the frightened looks from the shop-owner, walked out into the sunlight.

"Finally, Mr. Potter, you join us again." Professor Snape sneered slightly but Harry held his ground, quite unfazed by the obviously fake contempt on the potions master's sallow face.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir, I have. Though, if you don't mind me asking, who exactly is 'us'?" He knew he had annoyed the professor but the man didn't comment on it other than a barely attended grunt before he spoke,

"I'd recommend the book shop first, Potter. It's lunch time and the students will be eating rather than boring themselves into oblivion with the lowly information people so arduously create for them." His contempt was layered on think now, but not for Harry.

Harry understood though. The people took for granted the knowledge that was at their disposal and he knew and comprehended how much it infuriated Snape.

"Of course sir." He hesitated before plowing on, "I wouldn't say no to recommendations either. The more I can learn the better, if you may."

Severus took a moment before replying, walking beside the short child, "Of course. I wouldn't want to dispel any chance for the school to have a dedicated student for a change."

Harry nodded and watched the people chatter away with their acquaintances by the shops, eating ice cream or fish and chips. He and Snape walked along in comfortable silence, gaining odd looks from many people, but ignoring them all. When they finally reached Flourish and Blotts the scowls that had been absent with the company of each other were back on their faces, causing them to look almost identical, unknown to them, despite the obvious presence of James Potter on the young boys face.

They stepped inside the book store and immediately Harry relaxed. The store was warm and welcoming with its mounds of books and winding staircases, seemingly never-ending. Harry reverently inhaled the smell of new parchment and the dust from the books that no one seemed to want. His shoulders lost their tension and he glided to the nearest shelf, fingering the spines as he read the interesting titles he'd never thought to think of before.

Severus watched with unwilling delight as Potter's son reveled in the books that surrounded him. He couldn't help making comparisons between himself and Harry though, such as the hated of sunlight, the lack of being

Intimidated, the lack of caring what others though, as well as the need, the _craving_, to learn more about everything.

The resemblances frightened him, though he would never admit it. He felt as if there was something nagging at the back of his mind, something that he knew he should know but at the same time knew that he wouldn't without help. And he _knew_ he was never going to ask for help.

He put his attention back on Harry, "Potter, stay by me so we can get your books." He almost laughed when Harry jumped at his name and immediately placed the book that he'd been engrossed in back on the shelf, a blush slightly warming his neck. Harry nodded and walked back to the professor, but not before Snape got a quick glance at the title of the book: "_Moste Potente Potions"_

Severus nearly lost it but he quickly regained himself. It wouldn't do for the stern professor to burst out laughing like an imbecile in the middle of a book store.

He quickly led Harry to the front desk and said in a low voice, "Mr. Potter needs his school books. Make a scene and I'll hex you."

The young girl who was working the desk flushed in fear and scurried off to find the standard books for first years. Severus turned to find the Potter brat muffling sniggers into his hand. Snape smirked at the closed-off child's glee before frowning.

Why hadn't he noticed the boy's clothes before? They were rags, that was for sure. At least five sizes too big and held up by rope. Severus frowned but drew his attention away when the fretful girl came back balancing the necessary books. Potter took out his bag of money to pay but Severus stopped him to finish his requests. He would not go back on his word when he'd said he'd make recommendations.

He sneered, "I also need…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The door to the Apothecary rang with their entrance, the bells tied to the handle twinkling merrily, quite the opposite of the rest of the store. The dark and dank potions ingredients hung on hooks and sat in jars, rather disgusting to the normal person.

The two that had entered the shop, however, didn't feel that way at all. They were both entranced by the materials, the smells of pewter and wood circling the air. Sev watched Harry again, noticing the boys look of a mix of peace and joy swelling on his face. His own face softened as he gazed at the odd child,

"You seem to appreciate this place, more so than other children your age." Harry nodded reverently, "Yes, sir, I do." Snape watched him as he asked his next question, "Why?"

Harry adopted a thoughtful look as he toyed with the idea of telling the truth or lying. He went with the former. "It feels safe, sir. I don't know why, seeing as I've never even heard of this stuff before. It feels…well, I don't really know what 'safe' or 'relaxed' feels like but…I'd imaging it feels like this." He looked fondly around the shop before looking back at Severus to see him staring at him. Harry flinched and looked down expecting a forceful reprimand, "I'm sorry sir! I don't mean to be ungrateful!"

Snape simply sighed, "No, Harry, don't apologize. Let us simply get your supplies and then we'll go and do whatever else you need. Then we can get you home."

Harry whispered, "My relative's house."

"What?" Severus looked at the small boy, whose eyes were averted, pulling at the Hogwarts letter that was in his too-big jeans.

"It's not my home. It never was nor never will be my _home_." The voice of the eleven-year-old was odd, cold even. Severus stared briefly before nodding, "Well, then, we'll talk about that later. Now, go get your things."

Harry walked up to the counter and asked the shop-keeper for a pewter cauldron. The old man walked to the back store room and Harry turned his head to speak with his snake. Severus watched as Harry pressed the serpent for information but the snake was unyielding. Harry finally sighed and nodded, then turned to the potions professor, "Sir, Lyra would like to speak with you."

Severus nodded and held out his arm and watched the snake, Lyra, wind its way around his right arm, "What do you need serpent?"

He heard Lyra chuckle, a throaty, smooth sound, before she replied. "Walk away from the boy; he cannot hear what I must say."

Severus nodded again and walked to the opposite end of the store, "What do you need, Lyra, which must stay secret against your Master?" She hissed in displeasure before responding, "As much as this pains me, this is important enough. I do not, however, think you will like my reason." Severus grew worried, "What is it?" Lyra hissed out a sob, "My poor Master is abused!" Severus Snape froze, his heart in his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Many of you have wondered what Severus would do now that he's been informed by Lyra that Harry is abused. One of my reviewers wondered what he would do now and if he would act quickly. I'd like to point out the fact that even though patience isn't a virtue it is still necessary to function like a sane human being (I'm still not so good at it) as well as that Severus is a Slytherin. When has he _ever_ done _anything_ quickly? For now, he's just going with the flow.

Chapter 7:

Severus Snape and Harry Potter, the most unlikely pair anyone could ever set eyes on, were laughing together, sniggering behind their hands.

They had been walking down the Alley, both of them stoic, Harry speaking quietly to Lyra while Severus listened in and occasionally made a small comment, when Harry bumped into a man. He wasn't extremely odd looking, rather plain, actually. And Harry had apologized, twice. But the man was prejudiced and had heard them both talking to the snake. The mousy man had scrambled away from them both with pure loathing on his face.

It was then that Severus had looked at Harry to find the boy with an amused expression on his face. "Why, Mr. Potter, would you be smiling after a confrontation like that? Don't you have any self-respect?" Harry merely smiled mockingly at the man's retreating back,

"My self-respect is very high, sir, but I've come to find that people are often blind when it comes to things they do not understand. There was a quote my old teacher used to recite to the class, in Muggle Primary School. It went along the lines of 'It's better for someone to hate you for what you are than to have them like you for what you are not'. It's stuck with me ever since." The boy shrugged and kept walking and Severus simply stared at him. It was rare, if ever, that you'd find an abused, shunned, not mentioning teenaged boy with such poise. He quickly followed him, mumbling as they walked,

"Well, I'm sure no-one likes _him_ either way."

He was startled by a quick burst of laughter from the usually docile boy before it was quickly stuffed into quiet snigger, "Yes, sir, I believe his mother in all probability has a rather diminutive opinion of her _brave_ son's _valor_." This elicited similar laughs from Severus as well before he too muffled his amusement.

And so, the two were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley laughing about the stupidity of ignorant people, with crowds milling around them, giving them looks that varied from curious to amused to frightened.

A/N: I know this is slightly moronic to add a fluff bit in this story, especially after what happened in the last chapter, but there was an article I read for Journalism class and it made me sort of depressed about child abuse. It was about this three year old boy who was beaten to death by his parents for wetting himself. I felt that we could use a little bit of happiness when writing about something so sad. Please remember the small child and if you know of or are experiencing in some way a form of child abuse, please call the proper authorities. If you don't know a hotline number, call 911 (America).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Harry made his way through the horde, Severus following close behind him, bitterly regretting offering to come with the boy on his ridiculous shopping trip. He had been yanked and pinched and prodded and squawked at by mothers and children shoving their way rudely to the stores in time for school. These people were barbaric.

So it was with great satisfaction that Harry led the dour potions master out of the throng and into a secluded Alley way that was hidden behind a pink store sporting the name, 'Tiffany's Tea Cozy'. Severus looked around and found that he didn't know the place that they were at and was surprised.

"Where are we Harry?" he inquired, fortuitously using the boy's first name. Potter looked up at him with wide eyes and explained, "I heard a red headed boy talking to his twin about this place and I wanted to seek it out. It seemed fascinating. I'm sorry if you don't want to put up with this. I told you I had other things to do."

Sev merely shook his head and walked in ahead of the short eleven-year-old, pushing the rusted door open and feeling his mouth drop in surprise.

The store he was in was a potions store that _he'd_ never heard of before. _Him_. Severus Snape; greasy-git of the dungeons, Potions Prince, Youngest-Potions-Master-in-a-Century Snape.

The place was, plainly speaking, amazing. The walls were lined with pristine jars of potions materials, sparkling cauldrons, dragon-hide bound potions publications from the most famed masters of all time; including, Severus realized with an unseemly gasp, Salazar Slytherin. He immediately flew over to the shelf, astounding the small boy that was still behind him. Severus grabbed at the book and opened it reverently. He had just begun reading the table of contents when an elderly male voice rang out, "What are you doing back here? I didn't see you come in the front entrance!"

Harry and Severus looked up from the books they were gazing at to find a decrepit man with pure white hair and thick, round, magnifying glasses poking his head around the doorframe. His aged face was a mask of confusion and suspicion before he found the door they had come through, "Now what in the world…oh that dang door! It's always letting people in without concern for my old hearts well-being!" and, despite his claim of his 'old hearts well-being,' the man rushed over to the door and tapped it sharply with his wand, scowling at the disappearing piece of wood. Then he turned to the pair of astounded customers and looked at them with beaming grey eyes,

"So, you found this old place through that secret door, eh? You must be rather singular to have achieved that. I've only had a couple people come through there since the shop opened. There was, um, one man…what was his name? Ah! Bartamious Randervatt. Odd fellow, he was, always looking for Monkshood, that one. His clothes were so shabby, not at all decent." The old man was prattling now, both Sev and Harry could see that, but they were so confused about the door that they just nodded along with the man. He continued,

"Then there was that lady, some Russian, pale as a ghost but a hell of a lot prettier than most of the women around here." He leaned in conspiratorially, "I'm _sure_ she was a vampire." Then he straightened back up, "Well, what do you folks need of old Magmas? I haven't had a human customer in awhile; they seem to have forgotten that we're all here." Severus and Harry, in an unprecedented moment of connection, both asked,

"Where _are _we?"

The old man laughed, his eye crinkling into crow's feet, "You're in Spider Alley! Great place, this is, too. An unprejudiced, uninhibited place of learning and fun. Yes, yes, that sound corny, I know, but this place is really great. None of that 'Light/Dark' stuff floating around. Everything's just something, depending on how you use it. 'Course, you wouldn't be in here if you were Dark anyways, the wards wouldn't allow it."

Harry felt Snape stiffen beside him and frowned but decided to ignore it. He stepped forward, "What other stores are here?"

"Well, there's Nordic's Defense. Everyone calls him Ducky though. He sells anything and everything Defense from Sneakoscopes to Armor. If I'm not mistaken he just got a shipment of Dragon Scale Swords, very valuable, those are. Sorry, I'm chattering again! Anyways, there's also Corie's Cosmetics but you boys wouldn't be interested in that. There's my shop, Magmas Apothecary. Then my wife, Winnie, who owns a bed and breakfast called 'Sleepy Morrow.' There are a lot more than that, sure, but those are the main shops. Now, who in Slytherin's Sitting room are you?" He peered at them with a piercing expression as he waited for their answer.

Harry merely stayed silent and watched the old man, not trusting the odd fellow. Severus watched Harry hold back briefly before he himself stepped forward and held out his hand, "I am Professor Severus Tobias Snape, and this is Harry Potter." He nodded to Harry and the boy grimaced slightly before extending his hand to Magmas. They shook quickly and Harry pulled his hand back, shoving it in his pocket, looking away towards the shelves.

Severus and Magmas stared at him for a moment; Severus sadly, Magmas curious, before they too shook hands and Magmas spoke, "Feel free to browse the shelves; I'll just be up front." With one last curious look at Harry he left the room.

Severus turned to Harry, "Why were you so apprehensive, he's just an old man?" Sev watched the boy but frowned when he gained no answer, "Harry. Answer me."

He watched as Potter turned toward him and studied him, unnerving Severus to the point where he fidgeted slightly. Then he remembered who he was and straightened, "Very well, Mr. Potter, do not tell me, keep it bottled up, eating away at your very being…" he paused, then added hesitantly, "but, if you ever want to tell anyone…I'll be open for you."

Harry stopped his scrutiny of the professor and blinked, shocked at the offering. His normally inexpressive face looked, to Severus, like a lost little boy before it was once again closed off, leaving only a trace of regret and longing in the boy's eyes. "Thank you for the offer, sir."

Severus watched him with grief for a moment before forcefully shoving his paternal instincts out of his mind and nodding sharply, going to purchase his things, leaving Harry behind him, wanting nothing more than to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

There will be vampires in this story along with other magic creatures but there will be absolutely NO SPARKLING. WTF WAS STEPHANIE MEYER THINKING? Also, this ISN'T SLASH NOR WILL IT EVER BE.

Chapter 10:

After the odd encounter with Magmas in the Apothecary, Harry and Severus left with their pockets filled with shrunken goods, all of which were 100 times better than those they had gotten at Slug and Jigger's in Diagon Alley.

Spider Alley, it seemed, was just as Magmas said. The small, family owned stores were open to anyone and everyone. There were no slums, like Knockturn Alley, filled with dark witches, wizards, and vampires or werewolves who had been shunned. Everyone here was equal, yet not everyone here was human.

Severus and Harry had run into their first know magical creature in Morgana's Manuscripts, a stationary store. They had both been walking slowly, looking around in awe at the very different place they had stumbled upon, when Harry had tumbled ungracefully into the shocked, stony arms of a pale, burgundy eyed man. "So very sorry, young man, you'd think with super human reflexes I'd watch where I was going!"

Harry simply widened his eyes but otherwise remained impassive, "No, forgive me, sir, it was my fault."

The man looked him over, his eyes curious, "You look familiar, have we met?" he bent over Harry slightly and sniffed, "You smell like snake." The last part was mumbled almost noiselessly. Harry shook it off and also analyzed the man.

He wasn't normal, that was obvious, what with the 'super human reflexes' and the sniffing. But was even more astounding was his appearance. His skin was paler than Harry's own, his black and auburn hair tied back in a knot at the nape of his neck, some loose strands falling in front his face. His face was angular, but not Elvin, like the ones in that program Dudley liked, The Lord of The Rings. Overall, Harry considered him an overall pleasant looking person, not terribly frightening, but still foreboding.

Severus stepped forward, scowling at Potter who was once again observing the man as if he was the most interesting specimen. Sev, of course, knew exactly what this man was, but didn't say anything as it would be incredibly rude. However, he did introduce them, albeit with a little annoyance in his voice, directed at Potter, "I am Severus Snape and this boy is Harry Potter."

The man's sharp eyes snapped to Potter, briefly flicking to his scar, before he smiled at them both, "Scherzare Stelle, but you can call me Zare. I knew I knew you from somewhere Harry. You Severus Snape, I've read about though. Potions journals are more like gossip rags about the latest Potions Master these days, they're hardly good for anything else." He grinned, showing over-long canines and Severus's lips twitched ever so slightly.

Harry questioned, "If you don't mind me asking, sir, but how are you out and about right now, isn't it a bit dangerous for yourself?"

Snape glared slightly at the boy's audacity but Zare simply smirked but his face lost some of his original joy, "There's a charm that people can place, sort of like a ward. It keeps the harmful rays of the sun out, protecting people like me. It's a simple spell, really, but people don't especially like Vampires, they think we're going to kill them as soon as they blink just because of that idiot Dracula." Zare shook his head mournfully and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Severus was surprised that the boy didn't flinch at all. Harry frowned,

"That's stupid. People shouldn't be so prejudiced because of something someone can't control. They're fools if they believe what you've said."

Zare smiled and Severus cleared his throat, "Yes, well, it's been pleasant speaking with you, Mr. Stelle, but it's time for Mr. Potter to get home. I hope to be seeing you again." He placed a hand on Harry's other shoulder and the boy's face once again closed off, leaving Severus slightly distressed and Zare more than a little worried. Zare waved goodbye to the two before smiling and stepping into the shade, despite the charm.

Harry studiously followed the Professor out of the archway and out of the side of a shut down flea-market door. Snape turned and gazed at him briefly before speaking lowly, "This must remain our secret from everyone, do you understand? We wouldn't want to jeopardize them."

Harry nodded and looked down, apprehensive, before looking up again, "Sir is there any way I could stay at Hogwarts until term began?"

Snape looked at him closely before apologizing and shaking his head. Harry followed after him, dejected.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The air of Surrey was a blanket of cold, surrounding the inhabitants with omniscient and solemn feelings. The wind blew briskly, warning the populace of a coming storm. The weather seemed fitting to the two walking down the road, their movements rapid and their heads down.

Harry Potter was miserable, but resigned. Professor Snape's quick refusal of his wish to inhabit the school instead of the Dursley's left him hopeless. He always knew that he was ensnared in his fate of broken bones and switch blades, of foodless weeks and nightmares prowling his mind at night. When he had asked if he could stay at his haven he had only done so from the moment of happiness and hope he had felt from the announcement of his absence from the Dursley home.

He had never imagined that he would leave. He had never expected any other answer from the stern man who had been so kind to him. For a moment, when the question had been presented, he had thought he saw a flash of sadness and fierce protectiveness in the Professor's gaze but then he blinked at it was gone, only to be replaced by the dull boredom that was always on the man's face.

He had nodded to himself and replaced his mask of contempt, trudging after the man he so admired.

Severus Snape, on the other hand, was feeling quite the opposite.

His mind was blazing with the ferocity of his feelings. Originally he had felt confused as to why he was catering to the boy when he could have easily left him with the oversized teddy bear that was Hagrid. Then those feelings were forced out to be replaced with sadness and wariness. This boy had been an odd one, the kind he wasn't used to. Sure, as head of Slytherin house he had dealt with a few cases of abuse, but never before had one of his students been like Potter.

The ones he had assisted had been fragile and meek, not aggressive and bold. True, this boy wasn't Gryffindor material, but he sure as hell wasn't Hufflepuff. Part of himself, the rather loud and impulsive part, wanted the boy in Gryffindor so he could correctly hate the boy for his father's misdeeds, reaping vengeance on the sole remaining heir the Potter family. But the smaller, more rational, more caring part wanted him in Slytherin so he could watch over the broken child. Because, even if Harry didn't show it, he was still abused, and Severus was still going to try to fix him.

The feelings of protectiveness were quieted, however, and reinstated with his cunningness. He needed this, too. He needed to be objective because, based on what he had heard from Lyra, this boy was going to present him with most likely gruesome and tear jerking occurrences that should never happen in a home.

Severus looked over at the eleven-year-old. Harry's head wasn't down anymore; he didn't have that look on his face as if he expected to be hit. His face was a mask of disdain and resoluteness that would look, to any passers by, as if he were going into battle against a kitten.

Snape shook his head slightly in exasperation before looking forward at the home they had come to, or house, depending on your view.

The house of Number 4 was just like any other house on Privet Drive. It was symmetrical, clean, fresh, modern, and sterile. Not a blade of grass was out of place. It disgusted the Potions Master. His eyes once again traveled to the small wizard next to him and were shocked to see a look of pride behind the carefully placed revulsion.

"Why does this place bring you pride? Do you like it here?" his voice was curious. Harry just kept his eyes on the house. The silence that stretched was long enough to make Severus impatient, "If you don't tell me why this disgusting excuse for a _home_ makes you proud then I can't…I can't help you leave." The last part was said gently. He saw Harry stiffen and turn his head slightly, as if he wanted to look at the wary man but thought better of it. Instead, he answered as best he could,

"I did all of this. Twice a week I mow the lawn, three I weed. Four times a week I clean the mailbox, the Dursley's don't like bugs. Once a month, pesticides. Once a month, paint. This is half of my life's work, and if it's done correctly, I get food. There's nothing better than that food…"

His eyes were far away, a horrified Severus noticed, as if he were replaying the occurrences of this yard in his mind's eye. Snape quickly steeped forward, "Yes, well, let's go. Your relatives must be worried.

He almost missed that snort of derision from the small child as they walked up the path.

Once they reached the door Severus turned to Harry and looked down at him, faking indifference, "Goodbye, Mr. Potter." He tried not to look at the green eyes that probed him, looking for anything out of place. He tried as hard as he could to keep his expression impassive but the boy seemed to be more perceptive than he thought he was.

"Goodbye Professor, thank you for your help."

Sev nodded, "Would you like me to unshrink everything?"

"No, sir, thank you."

Potter gave him one last searching, secretly pleading look before he turned and silently entered the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

...Severus waited briefly before disillusioning himself and following swiftly behind him. He watched carefully as Harry tread through the house, careful to pause and expertly look around corners unnoticed. The boy made his way through the sterile living room, not making a noise, barely even breathing, as he entered the kitchen. He didn't speak as Severus watched him noiselessly begin to cook a meal big enough for at least seven people.

While the boy was cooking Snape took a look at his surroundings.

As expected, the house was spotless with perfect white walls and floors, the counter tops and cabinets freshly wiped. The room practically glowed from all the polish that had been used on the wood paneling, table, and chairs. Sev scowled at the pictures of the happy family, the absence of Potter very obvious. There were no photos of the boy, no evidence that a fourth sentient being lived here, and the only way any one could know would be if they looked extremely carefully at the small footprints in the carpet.

Suddenly, a shrill voice rang out, "Have you made dinner yet freak?" Sev's eyes flashed but he stayed still watching Potter.

The boy's face was a blank mask, perfectly poised for indifference, as he replied, "Yes Aunt Petunia, it's all done!"

The woman shouted again, "Get up in your room then, your Uncle will be home soon and I don't want your freakishness to ruin his day!"

With a loud, "Yes Aunt Petunia," the boy took of up the stairs, two at a time, silent the whole way.

Harry and the invisible Severus made their way up the stairs, passing pristine doorways and smear-less walls, and finally arriving at a identical door. With one hitch.

From the floor to the top of the entrance there were padlocks and locks that needed combinations. They held the door the wall as if housing a vicious animal. Sev sneered at the door and watched as Harry slowly and silently unlocked them, slipping inside.

The room was barely enough for a servant to accommodate. The walls were a grey wallpaper, the floors a disgusting, stained carpet. The bed and wardrobe were broken wooden frames that were probably once extremely beautiful...fifty years ago. On the walls next to the bed there were splotches that almost faded into the background, as if someone had scrubbed at them for a long time, wearing away at the faded wall.

His attention was drawn back to Potter as he felt a current of magical energy sift through the prison cell. His eyes widened as the boy waved his hand slowly across the bed, transfiguring it into a plush mattress with soft bedding. The boy slowly lowered himself down, hissing with pain. He murmured gently,

"_Lyra, we're at the Dursley's, for now. I'd like to talk to you, please."_

Lyra made her way out of his sleeve, slipping onto the bed, _"Yes Harry? What is it? Is there a problem?" _Harry shook his head slowly and spoke, glancing towards the door,

_"I just wanted to tell you that we're at the Dursley's and I wanted to introduce you to the room I've been staying in."_

Severus noticed grimly how Harry stayed away from describing the 'house' and the 'room' possessively, as if they were below him, not welcome. Personally, Severus couldn't agree more.

He watched as Harry brought out his books and enlarged them, flicking through the pages. Every page turn he blinked, scanning the page quickly before blinking again. He looked down at Lyra, "_That should be enough for now."_

If snakes could frown in confusion, Lyra did, "_What do you mean? All you did was flick through the pages. There's no way you've done enough reading."_

Harry laughed, an unused, scratchy sound that made Severus wince, "_I have a photographic memory, Lyra. I don't even _need_ to read these books. All I have to do is look at them and I've got textbooks for life. Heck, I probably didn't even need to buy these."_ He smiled at her once more before prying a loose floorboard from the paneling and slipping the books inside.

Lyra and Severus were baffled. Severus, being unable to question it himself, watched Lyra do so, "_How do they fit in there so well?" _ Harry shrugged, "_For as long as I could remember I've been able to do windlass magic. I don't think I'd be alive if I couldn't."_ the last part were said so forlornly that Sev felt compelled to approach the boy and…Well, he didn't know what he'd do, but he'd do something. He stayed back however, and continued to watch Potter.

Briefly he heard Lyra and Potter talking but focused more on the boy himself. He was an odd child. His attitude wasn't one of an eleven year old, and, surprisingly Sev was bothered by that. Despite his palpable hatred for children younger than fifteen it troubled him that an eleven year old boy would be so stoic, cold, and withdrawn. Severus himself was probably the only living person who could match Harry Potter in stoniness, and he was war-hardened.

He frowned and shook his head, focusing back on the two room-mates. Lyra had curled herself around the boy's wrist tightly as he undressed. Briefly Severus considered turning away to give the child privacy but thought better of it. It would be more productive to get a good look at how…abused Lyra said he was.

He wished he would have turned away.

Scars and scabs littered the adolescent's chest, back, and arms, crisscrossing in patterns that went white as Harry stretched and moved. The scabs that adorned his body puckered and twisted in ways that looked extremely painful but Potter simply moved on with his duty, picking up another ragged shirt from a basket near the door. The scars that covered the boy's back were even worse than the ones on the front.

FREAK.

DIE.

HATE YOU.

A chocked sob escaped his mouth, "H-Harry…n-no…" Not even on James Potter would he wish this kind of brutality.

The boy in question spun around, his wand in his right hand while his left was outstretched, ready to cast a spell. "Who's there? Reveal yourself. _Now."_

"_Harry, please, it's me, Severus." _This sentence was whispered painfully in Parseltounge. The disillusionment charm was taken off and Snape stepped forward weakly. His eyes were pools of misery as they swept over Harry. The boy's back was erect, his wand steady, as he spoke in a commanding voice,

"_What do you think you are doing here? If they catch you I'll be killed!" _

Sev changed back to English, "They will not catch me Harry, I promise. And if they do, they will not touch you, I swear. I'm taking you away from here. Forever. I swear on my magic you will never, ever step foot unwillingly in here again." His voice had gown hoarse by the end of the dialogue, the raw emotions he usually had locked away threatening to break forward. He looked up at Harry, his gaze soft and determined at the same time.

"You're lying."

Severus Snape shook his head roughly, "No, I swear, I am not. Even if I have to kill those...those…_vermin_ I will get you away from here."

Harry looked up at him, up into obsidian eyes that somehow burned with a fire so strong you could feel the warmth and power in your very core, and somehow, someway, he knew.

He knew he'd be taken with him.

He knew he'd never return.

He knew he'd be saved.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, knew he would survive.

So he grabbed onto Severus Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons, the ex-Death Eater, the spy for the Light, the unknown enemy of his father, and he cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The pair walked silently down Privet Drive, Severus's hand clamped firmly, gently, on Harry's shoulder while Harry stumbled slightly beside him, sneaking calculating glances at his future Professor.

Finally, Sev had enough, "What, Harry, do you find so very interesting?" He stopped and turned towards the boy, both hands on his shoulders, smiling slightly down at him. He watched as Harry stared directly back at him, not blinking at all. Finally, the boy spoke,

"I'm trying to figure you out."

Severus snorted softly and steered him forward, continuing down the road, "Young Mr. Potter, many a wizard have tried to, how do you put it, 'figure me out,' and have hardly succeeded."

"Hardly?" Harry inquired.

Sev nodded solemnly, "One witch wormed her way into my mind and discovered _all_ my secrets, and she was brilliant. I highly doubt you, an eleven year old child, could do it." _Then again, you are her son, _his mind whispered knowingly. He shook it off and listened to the boys answer.

"I'll have to work on it but I've got a few theories. I'd tell you them but my _powers _of perception are, as my teachers at Muggle school would call it, disturbing."

Severus was intrigued, "Do tell."

The twin green orbs looked up at him, amused, "About you or my skills?"

That elicited a pause. "Both," Sev finally decided. Harry nodded, his eyes still dancing with glee,

"Alright, I'll tell." He cleared his throat before beginning.

"I have always been abnormal. Whether it is my magical abilities or just me by myself. I am incredibly quick, abnormally so, as well as incredibly intelligent. I was previously forced to relegate my intelligence because of the constant danger I was to 'precious Dudder's' future. How would it look if the freak were smarter than precious, _little,_ Dudley?"

His voice was bitter, "So I became smart to the genius level, but at the same time I was the stupidest person you could find at the school. As I lay locked in the second bedroom I read and re-read the dictionary I'd stolen, gaining knowledge. As I blended into the background of school I studied the people that I came in contact with, their habits, their personas, the way they looked when they lied…people lie a lot."

Severus started at that last sentence, whispered so quietly he wasn't even sure If it wasn't just a figment of his own imagination. But he didn't have time to wonder, the boy was speaking again.

"I unnerved my fellow peers and respective superiors. I'd play mind games on them, tricking them into doing what I pleased. I was called to the school physiatrist under the pretext of getting a routine evaluation. Apparently it was mandatory for every orphaned ward."

Harry laughed darkly, but not morbidly so, "The psychiatrist was terrified of me, I was never called on again."

He looked over at Sev and shook his head sharply, taking in the man's wary expression and correctly assessing it. "Don't get me wrong, sir. I'm not evil like I make myself out to be, I swear! The man was annoying me; I had good right to what I did!"

Sev was curious, "What exactly did you do Harry?"

"I told him that he was pathetic and weak, his two worst fears. It was quite appalling how he took that. He actually _ran_ out of the office. You'd think he'd be competent enough to evaluate me and give me at least a little feedback. I would've appreciated it."

Sev shook his head, "Alright, I understand. Now, tell me what you think of me."

Harry smiled ruefully.

"You've been through a lot in your life, from a young age. You feel bad for me, but not like other people. Not like pity. You wonder what you're doing with your life a lot - That isn't healthy you know - and you want to be happy but you feel guilty. About what, I have no idea. You shouldn't feel guilty, you know. What ever is stressing you probably wasn't your fault."

Severus had stopped in his tracks, staring at the boy. "I've decided something, and I would like to know if you'd accept."

Harry looked up at him, a mixture of emotions playing on his face, predominantly wariness, "I'd gladly accept anything you have to offer me, sir."

Sev smiled, "Well, it's more of two things, if you'll permit." Harry nodded, Sev continued, "The first is simple, I believe, for you to comply with. I would like you to stop downplaying your brain power. No one should ever fake stupidity, especially someone with your caliber."

He wasn't prepared for the wide smile and beaming face of the boy, obvious pleasure emanating from him. Sev's lips twitched as a slight bounce was added to his step as they continued walking. "The second is more trying on you, I'm sure."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to come under my guardianship?"

Harry's resounding gasp would've been dramatic had it not been so sincere. They stopped once again as Sev watched the boy's reaction.

Intense joy lit up the child's face before thought took over, then curiosity, then emptiness and pain.

"I don't want your pity, sir, if that's what you're offering. I don't want to be a burden."

Severus looked him over, "I'm not trying to instill upon you my pit nor am I taking in a stray puppy. A child is not a burden and those who believe so are sorely mistaken." He cast a derisive glance in the direction of the Dursley's. "What you've just told me has only strengthened my resolve further. You and Lyra are coming with me, and you're going to stay there."

Harry's eyes were wide and for once in his life he felt like his own age. He stared up at the Potions Master he had met in a magic market while he had been avoiding a half-giant. His eyes stung suddenly and he ducked his head, ashamed to be brought to tears.

He distantly felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder and then they were pulled through a tube, flying at a hundred miles an hour.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"This is your home, Harry."

They were standing in front of a large manor, much larger than Privet Drive. It was grey in color, made of stones that looked to be centuries old but still freshly polished, with columns at the front entrance. There was a large ornate door at the center of ascending marble steps.

Harry couldn't bring himself to smile, he was still in shock, but he could feel a sort of warmness in his chest, something that was only felt when he had been at Diagon alley. He absently rubbed at the spot over his heart while he followed Sev to the door, watching as the older man waved his wand over a snake shaped door knocker. They stepped into a warm and welcoming sitting room, complete with silky, well-stuffed couches and chairs and shelves full of leather bound books.

Harry held himself back from running to the shelf, grabbing a book, and flinging himself down on the couch. Instead he stood still and waited for the Professor to demand his absence.

Severus watched this all sadly. He placed a gentle palm on Harry's shoulders and ignored the child's instinctive tense-and-flinch reaction. "Harry, like I said, this is your home now. Please don't think I'm going to be angry if you want to go and read a book."

Wary, hopeful eyes looked back up at him.

He continued nonchalantly, "Heck, I would prefer you to do that rather than play Quiddich any day."

Harry looked up at him, confused, "Sir? What's Quiddich?"

Sev looked down at him and smiled slightly, almost smug in the fact that James Potter's son didn't know anything of the _prized_ sport. "Nothing, child, I'll explain later."

His eyes were soft, harry realized. Soft eyes were nothing he'd experienced before and he thought it felt...warm. Right on his chest.

He suddenly realized he was staring and turned sharply away, cold again. "Professor Snape, what is potions like?"

The Professor's eyes shone and he sat down in front of the roaring fire, motioning for Harry to follow suit. He did. Sev spoke, his voice passionate, "In my personal opinion it is the most worthwhile branch of magic anyone could spend their lives doing. There isn't any stu-erm-silly wand waving or words to remember that if you miss-speak them they'll blow up in your face. Potions are consistent and regulated. The thrill of discovering a new antidote or new way to make a healing draught is like nothing else." Harry watched him, his lips twitching. He never would have expected this man to have such feeling for his work.

"What's it like at Hogwarts?"

Harry's voice was steady but his mask had slipped a little and it showed the massive amount of anticipation and desire that he felt about learning of the school.

Severus watched him for a second before shaking his head slightly, "Not yet Harry. I will tell you all you want to know but right now we need to get you settled. And fed...And healed..." Sev berated himself for forgetting it before. The poor boy was covered in welts and bruises, not to mention the still slightly fresh wounds that he had painted on his back.

He stood up quickly and ushered the child up the stairs and down a long hallway to a dark grey door, pushing it open and pushing the boy gently inside, "I can't believe I forgot. Potter, we must clean you up. Those scabs must be terribly uncomfortable."

Harry just stood there at the end of the bed, watching him grab potions and gauze off of pristine white shelves and set them on a nightstand that looked specifically for holding medical materials. He shivered internally and stepped back a fraction of an inch.

Severus noticed and frowned sadly at Harry, "Please, Potter, lie down."

Harry stayed put, his face blank but his heart beating wildly. For, even though Severus had already seen him, willingly showing another human being his burden was breaking Vernon's number one rule: Don't tell or you'll get beaten.

Harry shifted and forced his mind to compose itself before awkwardly laying flat on his stomach on the bed.

Severus explained, "Harry, I'm going to banish your shirt, okay?" Harry gave confirmation and his shirt was gone, floating somewhere in oblivion. "Now, you have many lacerations. I'm going to heal what I find after I cast a diagnostic, alright?"

Harry nodded numbly, his face breaking into a terrified mask. A small whimper escaped from between his lips and Severus nearly cried. Lyra quickly took over, crooning in a nurturing voice,

"_My sweet, do not be afraid, I will protect you and Severus will do his best to heal all your wounds. Do not cry my child; you are safe, with your friends."_

She began humming a gentle tune in his ear, calming him to the point where he regained control of his breathing and heart rate, relaxing his muscles and nearly drifting off to sleep.

After nearly fifteen minutes of the gentle lullaby Sev settled on the edge of the bed and stroked the back of the boy's neck while he spoke in Parseltounge, "_Like Lyra said, little one, you are safe while you are here. Nothing will hurt you. I'm going to heal your wounds and then you can sleep all you want. I, however, have a request...if you're up to it."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Can you tell me how and why you got each as I heal them?"_

There was a long pause in which Lyra whispered another song into Harry's ear. Finally, he consented, "_Yes."_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've recently found out some rather devastating news that I'd like to share with everyone, as it pertains to this story in a literal aspect. I was at school in fifth period, talking with my friend, when she mentioned she was abused previously. Bad. Then, maybe a week later, another one of my friends and I were talking and she tells me that her friend, and inadvertently my friend as well, was also abused and...sexually abused...by her foster parent...I just want everyone to know that abuse is out there and it DOES affect people. If you are a victim or know a victim, get help. and remember, most of the time they don't need clinical help. Be a friend. Labels suck, I should know, so don't use them. Be there for them or welcome friends in. and remember, for those who've been abused, you're always, ALWAYS worth it, and NONE of it is, or was, your fault.**

_"Can you tell me how and why you got each as I heal them?"_

There was a long pause in which Lyra whispered another song into Harry's ear. Finally, he consented, "_Yes."_

Chapter 15:

The bed was soft, like clouds, Harry imagined. He almost lost himself in the lushness of the comforter. He let his mind drift and go blank, leaving him floating in darkness peacefully.

And then a cool hand pressed itself on his back and a small tongue flicked in his ear and he jerked his eyes open, mentally dropping back into the world as if he'd been cut from a string.

"I'm going to begin, alright?" Severus's deep voice was calming and he felt any tenseness leave him again, nodding his head, trusting this man explicitly.

A finger dragged down a scar on his right shoulder, tracing it gently with a soft cream. Harry described, "Mirror shard. I...Dudley shoved me so I pushed him back..."

Severus frowned, "Age, too, please, Harry."

Harry sighed, "Four."

Lyra hissed, Sev growled darkly then continued. He healed that blemish then moved onto the next.

Harry could feel the thin finger tracing the word 'FREAK' and he shut his eyes tightly, "I was being chased by Dudley at school and somehow ended up on the Gym roof. I was given a three day suspension for climbing school buildings. Age 8. I was whipped, too."

Sev healed those as best he could, then moved on. There were many open and closed wounds, each more gruesome than the last. The reasons were, if possible, even more ghastly than the actual wounds.

A crushed rose bush, age 6, knife cut.

Shattered plate, age 10, 2nd degree burns.

A burned hand, age 7, 'HATE YOU'.

He got sick, age 8, lashings, strangulation, broken nose.

There were so many more injuries; old stab wounds, belt marks, cuts. Severus and Lyra continuously exchanged glances, their eyes wide, hurt, and angry. While he healed, Sev couldn't help but think of…_other_ abuse that could've befallen this boy. But no, not right now. He forcibly shoved those thoughts out of his mind, focusing on the task at hand.

He righted bones, closed wounds, wrapped _deep_ wounds in charmed gauze; all the while whispering gently in Parseltounge to the boy he had saved. Every now and then the child would stir slightly, to either hiss a response, a reason for his pain, or to whimper hurtfully.

So they continued like that for hours, the pain eventually leaving the young body completely, letting him drift into a deep slumber, his face the picture of peace, minus the dried tear tracks that flowed down his cheeks.

Severus sat next to him, carding his hand through the boy's soft hair, before he realized what he was doing and withdrew his fingers with an empty look on his face. Lyra wrapped her body around Harry's neck and flicked her tongue out, "_Severus, it is not weakness to show you care for him. I know you see yourself when you look into his eyes._

"_Yes, Lyra, it is not that I'm ashamed of my feelings toward him."_

Lyra lifted her head and frowned, _"Exactly how do you feel towards him?"_

Sev frowned, _"like he needs protecting and I'm the only one who can provide that." _His voice took on a wistful tone. Then his eyes hardened, "_But I am getting ahead of myself, this is Potter's spawn! I don't...don't..."_ his voice was becoming strangled, the hissing constricted.

Lyra laughed, "_You cannot lie in Parseltounge, surely you know that?" _She continued laughing as Severus tried to explain to her how he didn't care about the black haired boy that broke the iced casing around his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Harry woke up groggily, his muscles unable to comply with his wishes. The room he was in, he realized, was very large. The bed he was lying in was a King, the comforter as soft as his damaged mind had remembered, dark green curtains pushed back to let in the blinding sunlight to burn his eyes. His hand shot out, magic at his fingers, and the drapes closed. He unsquinted his eyes and continued to assess the room.

The walls were a pale grey, the floor and furniture a dark mahogany, almost black, carved with impressions of snakes all around. He smiled at the blatant favoritism of Slytherin and his mind flashed to paragraph explaining the reasons for the founder's hatred of the house.

'_Ever since the estrangement of Salazar Slytherin from the other founders there has been an ominous prejudice towards that house. Slytherin beliefs along with the numerous Dark wizards that have been produced there have given it an unshakable reputation for the Dark and deadly, causing distrust towards even the most harmless house members.'_

He frowned. Based on what the book said it was no wonder that those of Slytherin house favored their own. Especially the head of house.

Speaking of which, where was that man?

So he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, steeling himself and his watery muscles to hold up his weight, praying to any deity that was listening to not let him undignified himself by falling on his face.

He didn't. He slowly made his way across the floor to the dark door with the ornate silver handle and pushed it open, leaning on the wall for support as his legs were still weak from the previous healing. His mind barely took in his surroundings, registering portraits and green paint; silver everywhere, while his hands held him up.

He stumbled over a rug slightly, but that was all it took for him to slide down the wall in a pile. He sighed and leaned his head back against the partition, closing his eyes in exasperation. He hated feeling weak.

He hissed in exasperation, _"Lyra, I need your help. I've fallen in the hall."_

He sat silently, straining to hear the soft sound of scales against carpeting, but his ears met nothing. His eyes pressed closed as he tried to even out his suddenly erratic breathing.

_"LYRA! COME HERE!"_ A note of panic had crept into his voice, breaking slightly at the end. He looked up at the paintings that were normally full of sallow looking people but found that they were empty.

"_Pro…Professor S-Snape. P-Please…" _His mind went blank after that, his eyes fixed on the wall opposite the one he was leaning on, wishing that someone would come help him, and trying to ignore the screaming in the back of his mind that insisted that they all left him here to rot like the dirty freak he is.

He didn't know how long he sat there but eventually he heard a muffled noise. His heart beat wildly as he somehow connected that and his aunt walking down the stairs that normally resided above his head.

The muffled sound grew more pronounced until it was a full yell, one that could be easily distinguished as, "Harry!" in plain English.

_"P-please…" _he reached out his hand, grasping in the direction of the shouts. He squeezed his eyes shut again, his small hand curling into a fist, falling with an audible _thump_ to the hard wooden floor beneath him.

"Oh Harry…"

Strong arms surrounded him and he grasped desperately to them, as strong as he could, and cried in whispered hisses, _"I'll be good I promise just don't…don't leave me alone."_ His stressed mind drifted off, barely registering the pained whispers of Snape,

_"Oh Harry…my Harry…"_

**a/n: short I know but I couldn't think, I'm too tired. There is a plan for this story, never fear, and as soon as I get my three F's turned into at least C's I'll get back to this.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his lip bleeding as he had bitten right through it to keep himself from screaming. His uncles words echoed through his head, branded there for him to think of again and again.

_ Freak. Burden. Bastard child. You're not worthy of the mud on my new shoes you worthless waste of space!_

Tears poured down the young boys face, dripping rapidly off of his small, pointed chin, leaving tiny tear drops on the bed sheets he was cocooned in. his shoulders shook violently and from his mouth came the first conscious whimper he had uttered since he was small. The thought startled him and he clasped his hands over his mouth. Slowly, he let out another whimper and froze, waiting.

He smiled, then started laughing. As soon as he started he couldn't stop, the laughter causing him to convulse slightly, a growing pain in his stomach. Panic started to set in. the hysterical laughter gave way to shuddering gasps and loud wracking sobs. He couldn't remember crying this loudly, this long in his life.

He was scared.

Harry fell back on the bed, still sobbing, shaking, yet still managed to squeeze out between his tears, "S-Sev, h-help m-m-me…"

~HR~

Lyra watched her master, panicked, as he fell backwards onto the bed, deaf to he cries. As soon as he called for Severus she took off, slithering quickly through the manor, searching for him.

_"Severus! Help!"_

She shot into the Potion Master's store room, constricting around his leg. Sev yelped and hissed down at her.

_"What's wrong, Lyra, that has you in such a panic?"_

She snapped at him, _"What else you fool? Master is hurt! Master is in trouble!"_

Snape took off at a sprint, blasting away closed doors as he made his way to Harry's room. He was instantly at the boy's side, enfolding him in his arms, ignoring the terrified flinch.

Sev whispered to him gently in Parseltounge, comforting him. It didn't help though, harry was still panicking, his small frame shuddering with sobs.

Summoning a calming potion never occurred to him as he clutched at the boy he had come to think rather fondly of. All he cared for was making sure this child calmed down, else he come by serious injury.

A small hiss broke him out of his reverie, _"I will bite him."_

He bared his teeth at the snake, hissing harshly in return, _"No!"_

She snapped at him, _"You foolish human! You know nothing of my kind! I would never kill my Master; else I would kill myself as well! If I bite him we will bond as Master and familiar! I will save him!"_

They locked eyes, man and serpent, and Severus could see the pleading look he found there. Finally, Harry still convulsing between them, Severus loosened his arms, allowing her space for wherever Lyra wished to bite.

He watched with tears in his eyes as she slithered over, looked at her master, and sunk her fangs into his pale, thin neck.


	18. Chapter 17 AN

A/N: I finally changed the spelling of the title of the story from "A Small Peice of Potter" to "A Small PIECE of Potter! Thank you WyrdSmith for reminding me! This story is going to be a Slash. sorry to those who don't like those but I just cant, after all he's been through, see Harry relying on a woman to comfort him. He needs protection. Also, it's gonna be SevSnape/TomRiddle slash as well with Sev Mpreg :)


	19. Chapter 18

at first there was nothing. nothing but a pained whimper from Harry and a small sob from Severus, as he watched his child tense as the poison entered him. lyra stayed clamped on his neck, her eyes open and watching, as if she were waiting for something.

then there was an explosion. a blast of raw power that brought severus to his knees. it his him again and a green light erupted around everything. he could feel something pulling no his brain, like there was a rope tied around it. he snarled in pain as whatever it was leaked out of his ears and formed a sphere in front of his face. it swirled and screamed as it massed together, something like a small globe and severus couldnt tear his eyes away. it twitched again, towards him, then rushed through his face, back to where it came from.

images assaulted his mind, planting themselves there, taking root. memories he thought were real evapotated and became foggy and unpronounced, as if they were never actually there. yes, he retained what had happened within the past eleven years, but the images were taking over.

there was a teenager, tall, lean, with black hair and forest green eyes. he was smiling, an even sparkling smile that lit up his face and made his seem twice as handsome as he normally was. there was a laugh and the image turned away from the teen. Tom Riddle. his name was Tom. they were at a lake. a pressure alerted him that Tom had taken his hand. "I really like you Sev." His voice was like liquid honey. he heard a reply, in a much younger voice of his, "Me too Tom...uh, you...Well, I like you...ahh..." Tom laughed again, leaning forward, and their lips pressed together gently.

the memory faded, and sev watched some images fly by. Moments by the lake, glances across examination rooms, hands teasing under the table in the Great Hall, laughing in the Slytherin common room with his friends, sitting on a lap with arms around his waist, and a bedroom, darkness, muffled noises, pants, and words, "I love you Severus Snape."

Two men in dress robes, smiling as a small wizard tied a golden rope around their joined hands, completeing a bonding ceremony. it was very private, there was only one person, Severus's mother, Eileen, smiling in the background lovingly, free of the oppression of Tobias. taking the name riddle seemed like a dream to Sev.

There were more pictures, small moments, then an earth shattering revelation.

"I'm pregnant, Tom." his husbands face, shocked, then overrun with glee, as he grabbed Severus and kissed him.

More moments, picking out baby clothes, Eileen smiling. Then a hospital, St. Mungo's, and a pained yell, "Tom! Adrian's almost here!" Tom's pale face, terrified of child birth while Severus squeezed his hand blue.

a small cry, a baby's wail. tom and severus bent over a small boy, a head of hair, black as night, and black eyes, with flecks of green, skin alabaster white. he smiled up at them, his small hands wrapping tigtly around one of their fingers as they grasped hands, creating a small circle.

"We did it Tom."

"No, love, you did."

Tom leaned in to give his lover a kiss, feeling nothing but love for the whole world at this moment, but never made it. the door to the room burst open, and in the doorway stood Albus. "Ah, the loving couple has finally had their child." Tom spun, drawing his wand, but Albus stunned him. Severus tried to sit up but the pain in stomach from the birth preveted him. instead he wrapped his arms around his child and bared his teeth.

dumbledore snarled and cast a storng obliviate, then took the child from the limp arms and silenced him with a charm. he turned to James and Lily Potter, casting a strong glamour and ushering them out of the ward, leaving behind the remains of the happy family.

A/N: Sorry about the spelling errors! I'm working on getting Microsoft on my new computer so I should work out that problemin a bit! Live with me or don't read the chapters until I get the program! :P


	20. Chapter 18 AN

I'M SO SORRY!

I let you all down! I know that this is stupid 'cause I wasn't really updating in the first place but I just wanted to let you all know!

I LOST MY FLASH DRIVE!

IT'S GONE!

DEAD!

PERISHED!

Please don't find me and kill me! I'll update extra fast to make it up to you.


	21. Chapter 19

_A/N: I don't know if you'll appreciate it but this chapter is dedicated to _**WyrdSmith **_for his/hers extremely zealous and appreciated enthusiasm. Here's the comment he/she sent me:_

_**Holy Smokes! If you don't update SERIOUSLY fast, I will never forgive you!**_

_**More, damn it!**_

_Crazy right? But I love it! BE ZEALOUS, MY GOOD FRIENDS!_

Also, To Mini Mr Bigglesworth on her review **This isn't as bad as some of the absolute shit that we've read on this site, but it still needs a LOT of work. We were slightly**

**disturbed by Harry's vanity, and it sounds kind of slashy. FIX YOUR FORMATTING**

**AND SPELLING. Your grammar needs work, too. **_(that I couldn't answer privately to (grr)_

I just want to tell you that your review and criticism is appreciated. I don't exactly know what you mean by 'we' and 'Harry's vanity' so if you'd private message me and explain that'd be awesome. Also, if you'd read the A/N I have then you'd see that my software is having troubles so 'bear with me'. And it is a slash, that's mentioned after chapter 17. Don't forget to pm me!

Harry was hardly able to understand what was going on, his brain being on emotional overdrive as he had his extremely long panic attack. He watched the two who meant the most to him as they kept looking down at him and talking, Severus looking panicked. Then Lyra mover closer to him, Sev moved away, and a pain erupted down his neck. It lasted forever, he thought, and nearly passed out as it heightened, then started fading, and he relaxed. Probably not the best choice.

He felt something swelling inside him, demanding freedom. Harry closed his eyes and nearly screamed.

A snake, large, green, with fangs the size of his head. it stared at him, their eyes connecting, yellow to green. A surprising sense of calm settled over the boy.

"You're hiding from me." the snake whispered.

Harry shook his head, feeling inexplicably saddened by this quiet proclamation, "No. I would never." He spoke honestly, for reason he knew not.

The snake studied him for a long moment, and then nodded its head, "No. You wouldn't. Would you like to learn the truth?"

"About what?" his curiosity piqued.

Its scales shimmered in the non-existent light as its eyes - no, _his_ eyes - softened, "About your past. The life before the pain. the love before the hate."

"What love? No one loves me."

The snake hissed his displeasure at the boy and his beliefs and shook his head, "You were loved by many, but an evil man, the very same that placed you with your abomination of relatives, took you from your loving family the day you were born.

Harry nearly cried. He knew from the shows Petunia watched on the Telly that childbirth was a beautiful thing for a family and to have it ruined like that seemed, even to this young boy, a horrible thing. "Who? Who loved me? _Please!_" he begged desperately.

The snake coiled around him gently, yet cautiously, "Your fathers did, for one."

Harry blinked at the work 'fathers', and then smiled widely, tears welling in his eyes, his imagination conjuring an image of a baby with black hair smiling up at two faceless men as they looked down at him in adoration.

"Tell me everything! Please." he added as an afterthought. The snake smiled knowingly and nodded his great head, before getting settled and staring his tale,

"Hogwarts, as you know, is a school of magic. You are taught a variety of subjects that help you to choose which magical profession you would most likely make a decent living off of, while enjoying it as much as possible. Severus Snape was the most proficient Potions student they had there; he could brew anything and everything on pure instinct. There was a time, though, that the Professor there was extremely incompetent, during Severus's fifth year, and was angry that the boy could easily have his job at such a young age. He was very tough on Severus, hoping to turn him away from Potions, yet at the same time wanting him as a part of the noble field. It was hard for Severus. He was given difficult potions, some that only a master would know. Yet he prevailed. But the Master, even with all the work he was piling on your father, still wanted him to snap. So he made him a tutor."

Harry leaned forward slightly as the snake continued, "Tom Marvolo Riddle was a brilliant student, one of Hogwarts best, right up there with your father. Yet he couldn't brew potions for his life. He was well liked by much of the school, easily fitting in all the groups, or cliques. He was manipulative. Not exactly in a bad way but there were no closed doors for him, as he got what he wanted easily."

Harry frowned slightly, as he heard the description of the man whom he guessed was his father.

The snake guessed his mood and shook her head slightly, "Do not worry, young one. Let me continue." Harry nodded.

"Young Severus didn't always see eye to eye with him, as he thought trying to fit in with people who would never appreciate the real you was a waste of time. He looked at Tom and his fake friendly demeanor with scorn and contempt as he himself bent over cauldrons and worked well into the night, believing hard work was the way to succeed in life. So when they were paired together as tutor and student, it was very difficult. Severus resented Tom for hindering him in his work, and taught him very little in the time he despised him. Tom, with all his smarts, didn't understand.

"One night, as they were bent over what Severus thought as an extremely easy potion, he yelled at Tom for a small mistake, and Tom reacted. 'Well at least I have friends!' was what he replied angrily, coldly. Severus stopped, shocked, and seemed frozen with fear. He knew Tom was right, knew that he had no one to look at him with caring like Tom did. Severus, you see, had an extremely similar home life to yours, so he would not know love as well as even Tom, who was only slightly cared for at the orphanage where he resided. So the callous remark made by Tom hit him hard, and Tom could see that as Severus stumbled backwards and slid down the wall in despair. The pain too much for him to handle, and Tom immediately felt remorse and quite a few other feelings…"

The snake smirked at Harry, who blushed, understanding, and said "I'll save you all the gory details, young one." Harry nodded.

"After school they got married and found they were expecting a child. They were beyond happiness, yet they knew that it was important to keep it secret, because there were many people who wished him pain. Somehow, the Order of the Phoenix found out about their expected and told their leader, Albus Dumbledore, who, as you say, stole you away in a horrible way. A year later, when Severus was working at Hogwarts as he believed he had been a follower of a fictitious Dark Lord and taken in by Dumbledore, who was the headmaster of the school; Tom went to your _parent's_ home and murdered them, hoping to take you back, but was captured himself after committing the murders, leaving you in the arms of Dumbledore, who took you to your _only living relatives_."

The snake finished with a hiss and Harry felt tears run tracks down his face, imagining the happy family that could have been.

"Now do you understand the truth, young one?"

Harry nodded frantically, "Yes, I do. Please, let me go see my father. Please."

The Snake smiled, "Very well. You'll be seeing your other father very soon, little one."

A grin lit Harry's face for the first time in a long time as the world faded away around him.


	22. Chapter 20

A/N: I ignored my Project in Art Class for this chapter, y'all better be happy.

A ringing filled Severus's ears as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, looking around. Somehow he had ended up on the floor last…No. Not 'somehow.' He had been assaulted by memories. Wonderful, beautiful, lovely memories.

Adrian!

Severus scrambled to the side of his newfound son's bed, grasping the small, white, cold hand as he did so. His heart beat was irratic in his panic as he scrambled to the side of his son, shaking the bed gently.

"H-Adrian! Are you alright?" His voice, like the bed, shook with his fright.

"I'm fine….D-dad…." Harry…no…Adrian (A/N: which is what he'll be called from now on) opened his eyes, which he had squeezed shut when he heard sudden movements, to gaze at his Father in awe. The man's eyes were filled with worry, fear, and love. It was the love that took Adrian's breath away, for he had never been looked upon with such kindness and…non-revoltion before in his life.

He sat up, shifting slightly on the bed as he did. Which brought to his attention the unnatural coolness of his skin. With wide eyes he peeled back the sheets, ignoring the confusion of his father, and gasped.

Iridescent scales, similar to Lyra's (Who was oddly absent from this reunion), adrorned the sides of his legs, riding up under his boxer shorts and coming up the side of his torso, accumulating at the center of his chest, right between the junction of his ribs. From there the scales branched out, like veins or spider webs, as they crissed and crossed across his shoulders and down along the undersides of his arms, twining in the end around his fingers.

They were mostly greens and blacks, with the occasional silver (which they would later chuckle at), and shone like stars, even when still. Despite the beauty of this phenomenon, Adrian looked up to his father in shock and fear.

"What has happened to me?" His hoarse voice whispered, terrified.

"You have been transformed into a Lord Ilan," Lyra hissed from the doorway. Adrian and Severus's heads shot up in surprise and, while Adrian looked confused, Severus looked shocked and awed.

"An Ilan? But those are just myth! It's impossible!"

"It is not myth. And it is nothing to be afraid of, young Master. It is an honor," Lyra bowed her head respectivly.

"What is going on?" Adrian was immediatly swept into the arms of his father, who ignored the subsequent flinch, and comforted.

Lyra gazed at them happily, and (if snakes can) smiled. "I will tell you." She slithered her way up the bed and wrapped her long body around one of the poles. "Once in the great land of Africa, in a place which is now called Azerbaijen, there was a wise man. He was visited by people of all places and cultures. His insight was invaluable. One day, as he was walking alongside the coast, looking for a creature few in your culture now call plimpies, he came across an injured snake. His land, unlike others, was a peaceful place, abandoned by war and surrounded by a magic that absolved it completely.

"He was confused, as to how the snake became injured, but he helped it regardless. He took it to his abode, which was little but a small hut, and nursed it back to health. One day, hunters came searching for their missing quarry; the snake. It was a rare snake, the wise man inadvertantly discovered, and a magical one, capable of growing to a length of 20 ft and turning stone into diamond, it's venom the most fast-acting venom in the world.

"One afternoon, as he and the snake were speaking, an arrow shot into the old man's shoulder and he fell to his knees. As the poachers surrounded him and the snake, and the old man lay dying, there was no hope of escape for the duo.

" 'Take my energy, all of it.' Knowing the weight of the power the old man held, the small snake agreed and slipped his fangs into the arm of his saviour. As soon as the magic took hold, the snake was transformed into the body of a man, with scales similiar to your own. He killed the poachers and buried the Creator. Later, as he traveled, he uncovered the gifts he had been bestowed. He retained the power of Parseltounge, and gained rapid healing, speed, strength, natural animagus ability, and The All-Seeing Sight.

"With his form of man, he also gained the emotions of man. He traveled for a long time and finally settled in the northern tip of France, where he fell in love with a woman named Abelle who gave birth to a son, Salazar, named after his father. Salazar later went on to co-found Hogwarts, with his husband Godric, who are both your ancestors. My bite activated the Ilan blood that lay dormant in you and transformed you." Lyra's head bowed, "My Lord Ilan."


	23. Chapter 21

A/N: SORRY SORRY! Sooooo SORRY!

The shock of the change kept Harry in bed for a while, his mind too tired to sort through any of the information consciously, so he spent his time sleeping. After three days of this, he finally decided that enough was enough, and that he needed to get back into life.

He started with taking a shower.

The water, which he had been denied in his past dwelling, was clear and comfortable, and ran in rivers down his scales, making him sigh in pleasure. It was amazing how something seen so small by others had this effect on him.

When he finished with his shower, he changed into newly bought clothing, which also made him smile in pleasant surprise. He slipped on a tight fitting pair of black jeans (A/N/: yeah, they're skinny jeans), a black silk shirt, and a pair of black socks and boots. Assuming these, were his, of course, since he found them hanging in the closet and hiding in the droors of the dresser.

When he was done getting dressed he made his way out of the room, down the hall (with instruction from the portraits, who were now properly situated in their correct frames), and into a sitting room that was decorated warmly, a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. But Harry did not feel its warming affects. He lowered himself onto an armchair with a wide back, placing his hands on the arm rests on either side of him and gripping the fabric tightly with his fingers.

Lyra made her way gently out of his shirt and down his arm, where she rested at his hand, flicking her tongue onto the tight knuckles. "_What is wrong, Harry?"_

Harry looked down at his familiar, "_I don't know what to do now, Lyra. I don't know how to be a son, or what kind of son Professor Snape wants. What if..." _ his voice dropped to a conspiratoral whisper, "_What is he doesn't want a no-good whelp as a son? There's no where else for me to go, now." _

Lyra gazed on softly, saddened by Harry's lack of confidence. While she could perfectly understand the young master's fear of the impending future, it wasn't well for him to be so concerned with an obviously trivial matter.

"_Professor Snape will love you forever. And if he doesn't, then I will take care of you, for you are my master, my lord, and my friend."_

Lyra wrapped herself around Harry's waist and squeezed. His heart raced as he traced his thin fingers over her scales, but nearly stopped when a voice penetrated the brief silence,

"Thank you, Lyra, I appreciate the gesture. Call me Severus. As for you, Harry." Severus leveled his eyes on Harry, gaze softening as he took in the young boys hunched shoulders and lowered eyes. He lowered his tall frame down next to the child, his son, and gripped his shoulders gently,

"There are many things in my life that I hate, and that I would never want to touch anyone, and I would never want to touch." Harry squirmed, trying to shy away from his hands, but he only tightened his grip slightly, "But you, Harry...Adrian, my son..." Harry glanced up at him, tears in his eyes, as Severus continued. "I will always want you, no matter what you do, no matter who you become, no matter who you were before I found you. There will be times when we may disagree, but I, and your father (when he is returned), will always be there when you need us. Do you understand?"

Harry's felt like his heart was lodged in his throat as he nodded his head. They sat in silence for a moment, Severus's hands still holding him still, until Harry shifted and asked,

"You called me Adrian, before. Was, is, that my name, then? I...please...I would like to know."

Severus nearly melted with love as he pulled Harry closer, "Your name, my dear, sweet child, is Adrian Marvolo Riddle. You have your father's middle and last name, and my Grandfather Prince's first."

A bright smile lit up Harry's face as he turned his head upwards to meet Severus, "Please, I'd like that to be my name now."

And it was.


	24. Chapter 22

1Chapter 22:

Adrian Marvolo Riddle fit quite nicely into the fabric of Severus Riddle's life. He was the son Severus thought he never wanted, but now couldn't imagine life without. He and Adrian spent their time together, very rarely apart, brewing potions, reading books, or playing chess. They ate every meal together and always said good morning, or goodnight. Sometimes, when Adrian had a nightmare about his previous life, Severus would go into his room at night (as Adrian, even though he loved Severus, would never go to Severus for comfort) and wrap his arms around his troubled son, crooning soft childhood lullabies into his ear.

But while the love they shared was refreshing and more than any of them would have dreamed for, there was always a dark spot in their hearts that needed to be filled, and Adrian was the first to mention it, much to the surprise of his father.

It was a month after the arrival and uncovering of Adrian, and the two were sitting discussing the upcoming school year, when there was a lull in the conversation. Adrian looked down at the table, picking at the wood with his fingernail, before looking up at his father.

"Papa, what are we going to do about Father?"

Severus looked up from his breakfast, his coffee half-way to his lips, eyes wide. "I've been researching, and I have found conclusive information. I didn't want to tell you for fear of me being wrong, but I feel it is substantial."

Severus watched Adrian closely, and was surprised when the young boy flushed and looked back down. "I've been doing some research too, and I was just going to share it. What did you find?" His fingers fidgeted gently, twisting. Severus smiled widely and moved over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders and raising Adrian up.

"Let's go to the library, and I'll show you, then you can tell me what you came up with." Adrian nodded and followed his father to their library, Lyra draped leisurely around his shoulders. Adrian and Lyra tittered quietly when Severus lead them to a familiar corner where a table stood.

Severus was confused until he looked at the books stacked on the surface, then he smiled. Picking up a rather large tome, he rifled through the tagged pages and grinned even wider. "Adrian!" Said boy blushed and stuttered an apology. Severus shook his head and laughed, pulling his young son into a tight hug, "You've been looking in the same books as me!" Adrian smiled proudly and sat in a cushioned chair as his Papa rifled through the texts before joining him.

"What I discovered was a locating ritual. Since you are an Ilan, I assumed the same of your Father, since I have no known creature blood within me. The ritual calls for a vial of Ilan blood, blood of a family member, and a full moon. Unfortunately, we just missed it, so we'll have to wait until the next one. You'll be in school by then, so it will have to be done in secret."

Adrian's brow creased, "I've looked at the same things, but I didn't think they were conclusive. Isn't father…disembodied?" His small voice finished hesitantly.

Severus shook his head, stroking Adrian's tight forehead, smoothing the soft skin. "That is a misconception. Based on the information you've received about Tom, it's understandable that you think that. Your father was banished by Dumbledore. After Tom murdered Lily and James, and went forward to take you, he was interrupted by Albus, and the old man cast a spell to apprehend him. However, your father established a connection between the two of you, giving you that scar."

Adrian's small hand slid inquisitively over the lightning bolt adorning his forehead, thinking of his father's last free moments. "Oh."

Severus smiled softly, "He loved you so much." Adrian looked up with large eyes, glistening with tears, "I want Father here, Papa."

Heart breaking, Severus nodded and gently tugged his boy into his arms, Lyra slipping onto the table quietly. "We will get him back. In less than a month, we will be a family again."

~~~~~8

Later in the night, after dinner, father and son lay together on Adrian's large bed. Severus had his arms wound around the small child as he told Severus of the park down the road from the Dursley's. His little hands twisted in the air as he explained the fort he tried to build in the bushes, and the one time a nice lady bought him an ice cream. Severus ignored the hatred and guilt in his stomach for the moment, as he watched his son's eyes light up with joy at the stories.

Finally, he ran out of things to say and just lay calmly in his father's arms, breathing in the musky smell of potions and spice.

It was silent, all but for their breathing, as they watched each other; Severus's eyes on Adrian's face, Adrian's gaze locked onto his fathers pajama shirt, where his hands clenched around the fabric.

And they lay, until Adrian fell into his dreams, and Severus pressed his lips on the top of the child's head, inhaling the childish smell of soap. And Severus sighed, and thought of Tom, pulling his precious bundle, his baby, tighter into his arms.

And Tom, in the dungeons of Hogwarts, so close, and yet so far away, cried with joy, for his baby boy had come home at last.

A/N: Okie Dokie! Here ya go! I'm really relying on what to do and what not to do in this chapter! Lemme know what you guys think!


End file.
